


Don't push it

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Mutual Pining, Ravenclaw, Secret Relationship, head boy bill, prefect - Freeform, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: The other prefects grumbled, before leaving the carriage, leaving it with just me, Bill and Lucy, “congratulations,” I murmured hugging him tightly, he laughed wrapping an arm around me, and pulling me into his chest, “you got head boy like you wanted,” I didn’t need to look up to know he was smiling, but he kept his arm around me. “congratulations on getting prefect,” I smiled retracting myself from his arms, noticing the glare the head girl shot me, ignoring her, I turned back to Bill smiling, “I'm really pleased for you,” he smiled, as Lucy gave a dramatized cough, “don’t you have rounds to be going on?” I bit my tongue, smiling sickeningly in her direction, “have fun,” I muttered to Bill, giving his arm a final squeeze before turning to walk out of the carriage.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Don't push it

I was getting seriously fed up of the first years and we had only just got on the train, I wove my way through the clusters of over excited first years, fighting my way down the train until I finally found the carriage where the rest of the prefects were with the head boy and girl. Bill and the head girl – Lucy – were seated in the carriage with several of the prefects had fought the crowds already, “sorry I'm late,” I murmured ducking into the carriage, and standing next to the door as all the seats were taken. 

Bill smiled warmly at me, while Lucy attempted the best version of a smile that she could manage, various other prefects joined us, until we had at long last all arrived and managed to fit inside. The head girl began her briefing, handing us each a plan of the rota for rounds, I found myself with several of the Slytherin prefects and a couple of other Ravenclaws, none of which phased me, and one round a week with Bill.

I glanced over at him, sure he had done something to allow us to share a round, he smiled at me, before finishing the talk, informing all of us that we would be needed to do a quick round before we got to Hogwarts. The other prefects grumbled, before leaving the carriage, leaving it with just me, Bill and Lucy, “congratulations,” I murmured hugging him tightly, he laughed wrapping an arm around me, and pulling me into his chest, “you got head boy like you wanted,” I didn’t need to look up to know he was smiling, but he kept his arm around me.

“congratulations on getting prefect,” I smiled retracting myself from his arms, noticing the glare the head girl shot me, ignoring her, I turned back to Bill smiling, “I'm really pleased for you,” he smiled, as Lucy gave a dramatized cough, “don’t you have rounds to be going on?” I bit my tongue, smiling sickeningly in her direction, “have fun,” I muttered to Bill, giving his arm a final squeeze before turning to walk out of the carriage.

Walking along the train, I reached the carriage where my friends were, “the head girl already hates me,” I declared, walking inside, Anthea’s eyebrow rose immediately, “I always said Lucy was a cocky cow,” Miriam stated, tossing aside her magazine, and gesturing for me to take the seat next to her. “what is her problem?” Jisoo grumbled, having put down her book for a moment, “life,” Anthea replied, giving me a sympathetic smile, “at least Bill is on your side, he’ll back you to the hills,” I nodded sighing, “right, I’ve gotta do a round, because she is clearly above doing them,” getting to my feet, I exited the carriage, giving my friends one final weak smile before making my way down the train. 

Aside from the excited first years, no one was causing any problems, which I was eternally grateful for, returning to my friends, we chatted for the remainder of the journey, “save me a seat, I’ve got to help get the first years to the castle,” they nodded, as I separated for them, and met up with several of the other prefects – two Slytherins and a Hufflepuff.

“hey,” I called ahead to them, they offered various stages of waves, and I hurried to catch up to them, “apparently head girl wants us all to take the majority of this,” one of the Slytherins – who I recognised as Kingston – informed me, I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes as we wove our way up to where the head boy and girl were waiting for us. Bill greeted us all with a smile, Lucy with a scowl, “what is her problem?” Kingston muttered to me as we stepped off the train and began shepherding the first years towards the boats, “she’s got a bloody stick up her ass,” the Hufflepuff – Flores – muttered, glaring at the rapidly disappearing figure of the head girl, 

“probably gone to try and explore the head boy,” the other Slytherin – Magnus – muttered, pushing several first years in the direction of the boats, “she’ll be disappointed then,” Flores replied, and I murmured my agreement, Bill was meant to be sticking with me like he had last year. With the last of the first years on the boats, we hurried our way up to the castle, where the last students from the train were arriving – including the two younger Weasley brothers, who made a point of greeting my in the most obnoxious manner that they could. 

“Charlie, Percy,” I smiled walking up to both of them, and hugging them in turn, “how was your holiday?” Percy smiled easily, while Charlie boasted excitedly about his latest book on dragons, I laughed, fondly ruffling both of their sets of hair, “I’ll talk to you two later, I’ve got to get going before the head girl tries to turn me into some kind of confectionary.” They both laughed walking into the great hall, while we lingered outside waiting for the appearance of the first years, 

“I feel like some sort of squatter,” Magnus complained from where he was stood leaning against the wall, while Flores and I busied ourselves with peering out the window onto the lake for any sign of first years, “I swear if Hagrid managed to lose them,” Kingston muttered standing next to us to stare out of the window.

When at long last the first years emerged from the lake, we ushered them into the great hall, before sliding to our own seats, “they went missing,” I whispered to my friends who had saved me a seat which I gratefully slipped into. “and the head girl disappeared too,” I glared darkly to where Lucy was stood smiling elegantly at the front of the room, Bill was stood a short distance from her, and my glare darkened when she attempted to bat her eyelids at him. 

“bat them again, I dare you,” I muttered under my breath, the sorting ceremony was over quickly, and while everyone dissolved into hurried eating, my eyes wandered over to where Bill was seated at the Gryffindor, he caught my eye and smiled, before winking quickly, I smiled turning back to my food, and the conversation my friends were having. “I think we should complain about her,” Anthea announced unphased by the fact the head girl was sat a couple of tables away from us, “what kind of person bows out on their duty?” Jisoo murmured in agreement, popping a piece of meat into her mouth.

“a lazy one,” Miriam replied, glaring daggers in Lucy’s direction, “and trying to get the head boy to cover her, what’s that about?” I smiled at my friends, “it’s ok, we’ll just get on with it, and if she becomes a pain, I'm sure Bill will try and help us out as much as possible.” The three sighed, glaring in Lucy’s direction, before piling up the empty plates, “are you on rounds tonight?” Jisoo asked, smiling when I shook my head, “Kingston and Flores are on tonight,” Miriam rolled her eyes, 

“and there was me thinking Lucy might have offered to do something,” I scoffed, as we rose from the table, “that would mean having to do work, the only work she does is order everyone else around,” the others nodded, rolling their eyes, as we made our way to the Ravenclaw common room – or as it should be known – Lucy free area. “my commiserations are to Bill, having to share quarters with her,” Jisoo stated answering the riddle, before walking into the common room, “at least they won’t have to share a room though,” Anthea replied, and I silently wondered how long it would be before Bill was inviting me back to his room.

My relationship with Bill had grown blurry going into the fifth year, and by the sixth year we had decided to just hook up every now and then, and eventually we had decided that just hooking up wasn’t enough for either of us – and had become a couple as a result – but it wasn’t a completely conventional couple. Not that we had allowed for it to become public knowledge, and as far as most people were aware, we were still single, settling on one of the sofas next to Anthea, I stretched uncomfortably, “I'm just dreading the rest of the year, if she’s this bad now, how much worse can she get?” Anthea patted my leg comfortingly, 

“like you said, you can always talk to Bill, he really respects you, and values your opinion, especially if you are backed by the rest of the prefects,” I nodded, sighing slightly. All too soon it was curfew, and we were tucked up in our beds, “just think about it y/n, Bill will believe you regardless, if Lucy gets too much just tell him,” I nodded with a sigh, very glad that Hogwarts had asked us to travel up on a Sunday, as lessons would be able to keep me distracted from kicking off at Lucy.

……..

Monday mornings had to be my least favourite time in Hogwarts, it was always too bright, and I could always have done with a few more hours in bed. The first few lessons of the day passed easily, and the afternoon lessons, while long, were fairly interesting, so by the time I had walked to the library, I was feeling good about being back. Upon entering the library, I made a beeline for my usual table in the back corner, 

“y/n,” Charlie whisper/yelled from where he was seated with Bill and Percy, turning slowly to face him, I walked in the direction of their table, and stood next to the empty chair next to Bill. “can you help me with the muggle studies work?” he asked, both him and Percy were staring at the question in confusion, and Bill looked worn out, “can’t Bill help you? we are both in that class,” I played it off easily, but didn’t miss the way Bill’s eyes flickered up to look at me. 

“but he’s not a Ravenclaw,” Charlie reminded me dramatically, “that doesn’t mean he can’t help you, being a Ravenclaw doesn’t mean I'm any better than he is at muggle studies.”  
Percy sighed, pushing his essay towards me, “but you’re a muggle-born, you stand a chance of knowing what the hell the textbook is going on about, I haven’t got a clue what a landline is or a desktop computer,” I sighed, easing the chair out from next to Bill, and placed my bag on the floor, reaching for the piece of parchment with the question written on, and Charlie’s textbook. 

I read over the information, and then glanced up at them, and then across to Bill, whose hand was resting on my thigh, having edged his chair close enough to hide it, “do you seriously not get this?” I questioned, “you need to write about the importance of muggle technology in the wizarding world, if you don’t get the technology types you need to read up on them, then come and ask me, ok?” 

the pair nodded slowly, turning back to the question and this time reading over the information slightly more thoroughly, scribbling down notes as they went. “thank you,” Bill murmured, “they really needed help, and I don’t honestly think I'm best place to give it,” I offered him a smile, taking out some of my own work to get on with.

“y/n, seeing as you’re so good at this, can you tutor us?” Charlie asked, smiling gleefully, “I don’t think that’s a great idea,” Bill began, “she has her exams this year, and prefect duty,” Charlie rolled his eyes at his brother, turning to look at me, “once a month I can help you, but Bill’s right, I have a lot on, so you better save up what you need me for,” the pair nodded, immediately turning back to their work, and I couldn’t hold back my smile. “will you come by tonight?” Bill murmured in my ear, I nodded slowly, 

“meet in the usual place at the usual time?” he nodded, offering me a smile before turning to his work, while I settled back to doing mine. The break between school finishing and dinner was short enough that I was able to leave the library, and toss my bag into my dorm before returning to the main hall for dinner – which was helped significantly by the fact that the Ravenclaw dorms were a stone’s throw away from the library. If that wasn’t house stereotyping, then I didn’t know what was.

Dinner also passed in a thankfully quickly manner, and we were soon all retiring to our common rooms, Bill and I always met in the same part of the school, and it definitely helped that we both could be out of bed without being considered to be sneaking out – not that curfew had been called yet. When at long last it was close to the usual meeting time, having got changed, I slipped out of the common room, and along to one of the deserted corridors in Hogwarts. 

I settled on one of the window ledges, waiting for Bill to arrive, a few minutes later, and right on time, he arrived, offering a small wave, I smiled standing up to meet him, “so do I need to be all formal about inviting you back to my new quarters, or are you just happy to come back?” I let out a small laugh, sliding my hand into his, “I think you know by now that I don’t need formalities,” he laughed, leading me down towards the head boy and girl accommodation. “stay behind me, the portrait is really grumpy,” he murmured, due to his overall size, staying behind him was easy, and he answered the password, holding the portrait open for me to slide in next to him.

“is Lucy here?” I asked cautiously, hearing footsteps, and praying they were Bill’s, “I don’t know,” he replied truthfully, but he needn’t have bothered when she rounded the corner, I dropped his hand immediately, “hello,” I greeted her, “so do you have this book for muggle studies or not?” he nodded playing along, “come into my room, and I’ll grab it, I might need your help actually, I haven’t properly unpacked,” I nodded slowly, turning away from Lucy, before following Bill up a separate staircase to the one that she had just walked down, and up to his room. 

Once we were in his room, and the door was shut, I shot him a dark look, “she already doesn’t like me! she’s definitely going to think something is up now,” he sighed apologetically, “I'm sorry I didn’t check,” he sat down on his double bed under the canopy, and patted his lap.

“you are lucky you are cute,” I mumbled walking over to him, and settled on his lap, feeling secure as his arm wrapped firmly around my waist, holding me in place. “we really should tell people at some point, especially my brothers and your friends – before they figure it out themselves,” I sighed knowing he was right, but not wanting to discuss it, I instead pressed my lips to his, instantly gaining a reaction from him, I gently pushed him back on the bed, until I was sat on top of him, my lips pressed to his. 

When the need for air became too much, I pulled back, smiling down on him, “I'm serious y/n, we need to talk about it,” I sighed allowing him to sit back up, “Bill, the head girl already hates me, if she knows we’ve been dating for the last year, she’s going to question everything, especially how I got to become a prefect, and I really don’t want to go through that. Can we please discuss it some other time?” he sighed nodding, pressing a kiss to my forehead, “but we will talk about it,” I nodded silently, as his lips reached mine again.

After several more minutes I sighed, “she’s going to know something is up if I don’t disappear soon,” I pressed one final kiss to his lips, before climbing off his lap and straightening out my uniform, “if anyone asks, you didn’t have the book,” he nodded, hugging me into his chest, “I love you, you know,” I nodded, smiling up at him, “I know you do,” he smiled allowing me to break away from his hold, and walk out of the room and then down the stairs, out through the living room where Lucy was sat reading a book, and into the hallway. 

I ignored the comments of the portrait – who was just as grouchy as Bill had said – and instead hurried back towards my own common room, without glancing back in the direction I had come from. It was a good thing it was our final year, as I was getting seriously fed up with the sneaking around – yes I was the one who didn’t want it to be public knowledge, but I also wanted to be able to talk to Bill without everyone jumping to their own conclusions.  
Still, you can’t have your cake and eat it.

…..

By the time I had reached the library the following afternoon, my temperament was all but burnt out, I had taken the furthest corner from everyone else, and was seriously regretting not having brought my muggle earphones with me. maybe I’d have to write a letter to get them sent over, Merlin knew I needed to block everyone out, the table I was sat at was tucked away in a corner, surrounded by bookshelves, and out of viewpoint from everyone. “I'm telling you Lucy, you literally live with Weasley, if you want to make a move, why can’t you just go ahead and do it? Merlin knows he’d be more than willing,” my stomach clenched uneasily as I recognised the head girl’s best friend’s voice – Hannah Thorburn – was a thorn in my side at the best of times. 

“I guess you have a point,” I heard Lucy reply, “but there’s the issue of y/l/n, she’s always around him and the other Weasleys too,” I felt physically sick, “still if there was anything going on with her, I upstage her in every possible way, I'm head girl for starters,” I shut my book silently, and gathered my things, there was no way I was going to listen to this conversation. 

I silently cast a glamour charm on myself, preparing to move to the common room, “and of course I live with him, I have constant access, she has to sneak around if she wants to get anywhere near him. not that he’d want her, I mean look at her,” I silently slid past them, under the cover of the glamour charm I sent two stinging hexes at their backs, without turning back I wove my way out of the library and up to the Ravenclaw common room. I stayed strong in my resolve to avoid Lucy, her friend and Bill, sticking close to my friends at all times, when I wasn’t studying in the common room, in class or otherwise away from everyone else, I was in the dorm, minding my own business and steering clear of most of Hogwarts’ student population. Which I was doing very successfully.

That was until I was walking down to the great hall alone, having told my friends to go on ahead without me and save me a seat, after having had to find a piece of parchment that I could have sworn I had put in my bag, but clearly hadn’t. I walked the halls too engrossed in my thoughts to notice who was in front of me, “sorry,” I muttered having collided with them head on, “honestly y/l/n, my brother says you’re really observant, you might want to prove it sometime,” Charlie teased having caught me, I pulled back from him, putting several metres between us. 

“what do you want Charlie? And if it’s for me to do your muggle studies homework, I really don’t have time for it,” he sighed, folding his arms over his chest, “why have you been avoiding Bill?” I glanced up at him, raising my eyebrow in surprise, “I hate to point this out to you Charlie, but you aren’t Bill, and therefore, I don’t need to give you an answer.”

His glare fixed me in place, but I refused to be intimidated by the younger boy, “y/n, seriously, why? Bill’s going out of his mind thinking he’s done something wrong, and the head girl is sick tonight, so she can’t do rounds. He really needs you right now, why aren’t you being there for him?” I low key choked, “you think I'm not being there for him? Charlie, I am there every minute of every day whenever he needs me, I'm allowed to take a break,” he nodded slowly but the glare remained fixed on his face, “but you need to tell him you are taking a break, and not just bow out on him,” I sighed folding my arms over my chest. 

“look Charlie, I'm sure Bill appreciates you coming to speak to me about this, but next time, tell him he can come and do it himself,” sighing I brushed past the younger boy and walked into the hall, sitting down at the Ravenclaw table with my back to the Gryffindor table. “what caught you up?” Anthea asked pushing a plate towards me for me to start filling up, “Charlie just wanted to ask something,” I said breezily, beginning to eat, “Bill’s looking this way,” Jisoo murmured, I nodded disinterested, inside sipping on some water.

“that’s nice,” I muttered, not bothering to turn around and find out, it wasn’t until a hand rested on my shoulder that I stopped what I was doing. Placing down my glass, I turned to face Bill who was towering over us, “can I help you?” I asked sweetly, “the head girl is apparently unwell, and I need someone to take over her rounds tonight with me, I know there are other people but I thought you would be the most reliable,” I nodded slowly, “I’ll meet you outside the hall at curfew,” he turned away without saying another word, “what was that about?” Miriam asked as we turned back to the food in front of us. “not a lot by the sounds of it,” Jisoo commented, and I couldn’t honestly disagree with her. 

Having completed dinner, we returned to the common room, and I got changed for rounds – there was no way I was doing rounds in my school robes – my jeans clung easily to my thighs, and I draped a too big hoodie over the top, and for the privilege of the experience, a pair of heels, if I had to do Lucy’s duty then I was going to get some pleasure out of looking better than she did in heels. Then again, as I had supposedly been stepping on her toes, maybe heels were a suitable choice. Stepping back out of the common room, I walked down towards the great hall, where Bill was supposed to be waiting.

And yet, wasn’t. I stood for a moment but became too anxious to simply stand and began pacing backwards and forwards. My heels click clacking on the stone floor beneath them, “y/n,” the sound of Bill’s voice stopped my pacing, and I looked up to where he was approaching me, he had also got changed – into jeans and a t-shirt, with trainers, “thanks for doing this.” 

I nodded slowly, keeping a short distance between us, “so umm, Charlie said he spoke to you,” I nodded again keeping my mouth sealed, “ummm, did you wanna talk about it?” Bill was never anxious, especially not when it came to talking to me, so I knew automatically something was up. “we can talk about it later,” I murmured, “let’s just get this over, I'm sure Lucy will want you back,” I added bitterly, Bill didn’t comment and instead lead the way to the various areas of the school that we were going to have to patrol.

After minutes worth of silence, I could tell he was growing restless and wanted to break the tensioned silence that had come over us, “heels?” he attempted to tease lightly, “yeah,” I murmured quietly, “they are a good warning to students,” he smiled weakly as we turned down an abandoned corridor which was infamous for couples trying to sneak into. The corridor was empty for once, but I wouldn’t have put it past people not to sneak into the various classrooms – Merlin knew I had – “let’s check the classrooms,” I muttered, stopping in front of one of the doors, and then opening it, scanning over the classroom for any movement. 

We continued down the hallway, coming across minimal students, deducting points and sending them back to their rooms, the final classroom at the end of the corridor was the last one we needed to check and then the round would be over. Opening the door, I peeked my head inside, glad to see that it was empty, “it’s clear,” I told Bill without turning around, when I did turn around, I made sure to keep my eyes on the floor, “y/n, talk to me, please talk to me, why have you been avoiding me all this time?” desperation was clear in his voice, and it automatically made my heart tighten – Bill was the last person I would ever want to hurt.

I sighed, fumbling behind me to open the door to the classroom again, “let’s talk inside, I don’t want anyone hearing this,” Bill followed me into the deserted classroom that probably hadn’t been used in years. shutting the door behind him, I settled on the teacher’s desk, while he sat opposite me on one of the student desks, “Bill, do you have any idea why I’ve been avoiding you?” he stared at me in silence, and I sighed to myself, 

“I’ll take that as a no. I was in the library the other day, and I heard the head girl – Lucy – talking about how she wants to make a move on you, as a Weasley. She already hates me Bill, and we promised we’d act single, if she sees me around you too much she’s going to hate me even more and make my life even more difficult – she already thinks I'm treading on her toes from how much I'm around you.” Bill was already on his feet, and I avoided his eyes as he drew closer towards me, “she doesn’t like me y/n, and even if she did, I'm your boyfriend, I belong to you and you belong to me. whether we act single or not, we are together, and she’s not going to break that up. And not that it matters, she likes Charlie, she wanted me to set them up.”

A small weight felt lifted off my shoulders at his words, and I glanced up to see his expression, full of sincerity, “you are the only one for me, even if she tried to come onto me, I'm not leaving you for anything or anyone.” His hands rested on either side of my thighs on the table, his shoulders broadened, “did you set them up?” I asked quietly, running a hand tentatively through his unruly hair, “no, I didn’t. Charlie can’t stand her,” I laughed quietly, “I want nothing more than to kiss you, but I don’t want to be walked in on, come back to my room. She’s holed up in her room and won’t come out, so you don’t need to worry about her,” 

he held out his hand to help me off the table, which I cautiously accepted. Scrambling off the table, I clutched his hand in mine, allowing him to lead us out of the deserted part of the school building, and up instead to the head boy/girl quarters. The heads’ quarters were silent, minus the distinct coughs from the direction of Lucy’s room, which Bill ignored as we moved in the direction of his room, his room was unchanged since the last time I had been in it, and he slammed the door shut once we were both inside. 

“Bill!?!” Lucy called out, and he rolled his eyes, “you should answer her,” he rolled his eyes again, sitting down on the bed and then patting his lap. I moved without thinking, settling on his lap, “now why would I do that? Especially when I’ve got my girlfriend all to myself?” I tried to bite back my smile – not that he tried. “why didn’t you just come and talk to me about it sooner? I’d have listened you know, I always listen to you,” I sighed quietly, 

“I didn’t want to cause rifts between the two of you, you have to live together,” he shook his head, his hands gripping my waist tightly, “that doesn’t matter, if you have a problem, you need to come and tell me about it, I don’t care how small it is, if it’s bothering you, come and tell me. we’ve been dating for months; you can trust me with anything. You know that, right?”

I nodded, gently moving a piece of hair out of his eyes, “I know I can,” he smiled softly murmuring, “good,” he pressed his forehead against mine, “do you want to stay tonight?” I glanced behind him to the bed, and then back to his face, “I can’t,” he smiled teasingly, “is it not big enough?” I groaned, smiling as I rolled my eyes. “it’s not that, people will notice if I don’t come back from rounds,” he shrugged easily, 

“we could always lie to cover that up,” I sighed again, “don’t you want to share a bed with me?” I nodded quickly, “of course I do, but I don’t have anything with me, and my friends would notice and –” I trailed off as he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. “you can have one of my shirts, and I can owl your roommates if you want me to and tell them that I'm looking after you tonight because you aren’t feeling well.”

I nodded slowly, “I’d like to stay,” he smiled, kissing me again gently, before moving me off his lap and walking over to the chest of drawers, where he took out a pair of sweatpants and two t-shirts. Picking up the pile of clothes, he passed me one of the t-shirts, placing the other and the sweatpants on the bed next to me. I leant down and kicked off my heels, letting them fly somewhere in the room, “I’ll find those tomorrow,” I muttered, watching from the corner of my eye as Bill pulled off his t-shirt and walked into the bathroom. 

“wanna join me?” he called as I heard the water start running, Bill and I hadn’t done that yet, I knew he didn’t want to hurry me – and I suspected his mother would go mad if she thought we had – but even with that in mind, we had shared multiple showers together. Typically, at my house when my parents were out, “give me a moment,” I called, magicking a fresh set of underwear, before walking in the general direction of the bathroom.

Having showered, I had changed into the fresh underwear, and then pulled his shirt over the top, he on the other hand had only changed into the sweatpants and was staring at me from his lounging position on the bed. Smiling, I climbed onto the bed to join him, curling up in his arms, finally at peace, “we could just stay here all of tomorrow,” he mused, wrapping an arm firmly around my shoulders, keeping me pressed into his chest, “we could,” I agreed. He laughed lightly, pulling back the covers of the bed, allowing us both to slide inside, “sleep sweetie, we can talk in the morning,” I nodded, sighing blissfully happy, I snuggled up to the warmth of his body, my eyes drifting shut.

…..

When I woke up in the morning, the light had already began streaming in, I stretched slightly, lifting my head off Bill’s chest, and glanced around the room, immediately remembering where I was. Bill was still asleep – or at least pretending to be – the room was lit up by the light and I could hear scuffling outside. “Bill! Bill!” I groaned at the sound of the head girl’s voice, nudging his shoulder to wake him up, “Lucy wants you,” I muttered scrambling out of the bed, barely paying attention to the time, and instead hurrying into the bathroom. 

I watched from the hiding place as Bill walked to the door and spoke to her in a low murmur, before shutting the door, “you can come out, love,” I slipped back into the main room, “what did she want?” he smiled, pulling me against him, “just said Charlie and Percy were asking where you were as they hadn’t seen you or me, nothing important.”

I smiled up at him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, but his grip tightened on my waist and he pressed a deeper kiss to my lips, “stay a little longer, we’ve already missed breakfast, we may as well miss everything a little longer,” he smiled down at me, “we can just forget about the world for a little while.” I nodded, leading him back over to the bed, before sitting down next to him, “I could get used to this,” he laughed warmly, wrapping an arm around me, as he fiddled with a strand of my hair, “who says you don’t have to?”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! 
> 
> I'm back with a Bill Weasley piece, I actually like how this turned out, and am really pleased with it. I know I keep hinting at a bigger series piece which is coming - it is, but I want to check over it several more times before I post it, so please be patient while waiting for it (it'll be worth the wait - hopefully), I'm really looking forward to being able to post it. As always, I hope you are all staying safe and well :) general question - would you want to be able to follow me on social media? I have a Twitter account if anyone is interested, but I'm still getting the hang of it. 
> 
> Byeeeeeeeeeeeee :) see you on the next work :)


End file.
